Zico
Woo Ji Ho (Hangul:우지호) — bardziej znany jako lider koreańskiego boysbandu Block B pod pseudonimem Zico. Jest koreańskim raperem, kompozytorem oraz producentem muzyki k-pop oraz hip-hop. Pseudonim W Japonii był nazywany "Jiko" gdzie "Ji" w języku koreańskim wymawia się jak "Zi". Dodatkowo do właściwego rozpisu wedle japońskiej gramatyki na końcu nazwy dodaje się "ko". W ten sposób powstało Zico. Kariera Urodził się w stolicy Korei, a dokładniej w Dystrykcie Mapo w dniu 14 września 1992 roku. Studiował w szkole muzycznej na wydziale wokalnym. Spędził rok studiów za granicą w Kanadzie i Chinach oraz trzy lata w Japonii. Jego brat Taewoon dołączył do koreańskiego boysbandu "Speed" w 2010 roku. Karierę rozpoczął w środowisku underground'owym. Na początku używał pseudonimu "Nacseo" (z koreańskiego: wypociny z graffitti) i należał do grupy hip-hop'owej zwanej "Daenamhyup", do którego również należał Rap Monster, Kidoh i Supreme Boi. W 2009 roku oficjalnie zadebiutował w duecie z Park Kyung'iem nazywanym "The Harmonics" w Korei z cyfrowym singlem "The List". W tym samym roku dołączył do Stardom Entertainment. Zadebiutował jako lider Block B 15 kwietnia 2011 roku, z ich pierwszym singlem "Freeze". Wyprodukował "Welcome to the Block" mini debiutancki album grupy. W dniu 7 października 2014 roku, Zico wydał debiutancki solowy singiel o nazwie "Tough Kookie" z Don Mills. 13 lutego 2015 Zico został absolwentem Instytutu Mediów i Sztuki Dongh-ah. Osiągnięcia 2015= # MelOn Music Awards ## nominacja w kategorii "Hot Trend Award" ## nominacja w kategorii "OST Award" ## nominacja w kategorii "R&B/Soul Award" # 25th Seoul Music Awards ## nominacja w kategorii "Bonsang Award" ## nominacja w kategorii "Bonsang Award" ## nominacja w kategorii "Popularity Award" ## nominacja w kategorii "Popularity Award" # Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards ## wygrana w kategorii "Artist of the Year (Song) - November" ## w oczekiwaniu w kategorii "Popular Singer of the Year" |-|2014= # 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards ## wygrana w kategorii "Popularity Award - Music/Talk Show" # KMC Awards 2014 ## wygrana w kategorii "Best Rap Song" |-|2013= # 2013 HipHopPlaya (힙합플레이야) Awards ## wygrana w kategorii "Collaboration of the Year" |-|2012= # 2012 HipHopPlaya (힙합플레이야) Awards ## nominacja w kategorii "Featuring of the Year" ## wygrana w kategorii "Mixtape of the Year" |-|2011= # 2011 HipHopPlaya (힙합플레이야) Awards ## nominacja w kategorii "Featuring of the Year" Dyskografia Single |-|Wystąpienia gościnne= #2013 ## Red Lipstick (autor: Hyolyn) #2014 ## Beautiful (autor: Park Bo Ram) ## That XX (autor: Oltii) #2015 ## Oasis (autor: Crush) ## Traveler (autor: f(x)) ## Pour Up (autor: Dean) ## Picnic (autor: Dynamic Duo) |-|Inne= #2010 ## And The Winner Is… PD (featuring Zico and Outsider) ## Outsider Sulgi (featuring Zico) ## It's All An Act In Place ## Map Music PD and Verbal Jint (featuring Zico) ## Hero (featuring Zico, Park Kyung, L.E.O., Basick(베이식), Pento, J.kyun, SQ, Huckleberry P, B-Free) ## Faddy Robot Foundation Verbal Jint, Sangchu, Outsider, Yong Jun-hyung, Joosuc, Hyuna, Zico #2011 ## Life Goes On (featuring Zico) ## Take It Off (featuring Zico) ## Finale 2011 VIP (featuring Zico, Jay Moon, Yammo, VEE X KILLA(ko:Vee X Killa), Qwala, Mino, Hanhae(한해), Park Kyung) ## Mic Ceremony (featuring Zico) ## Bachelor Monkey Jint ## Just Follow Me (featuring Zico and Dok2) #2012 ## Manipulating Women (featuring Zico, Gganmo) ## Hot MC (featuring Zico) ## Pride (featuring San E, Jo Hyuna, Okasian(오케이션), New Champ, Zico) ## Out of Breath (Remix) [Geeks (featuring Ugly Duck, Fana(화나), Zion.T, Crucial Star, Zico, and DJ Dopsh) ## Give and Take [JJK(ko:JJK) (featuring Zico) #2013 ## Feel So Young (Doraego Remix) Ugly Duck, and Zico ## Show StopperS (Remix) (featuring Zico, Andup, Gganmo, Louie, UglyDuck, TakeOne, Psycoban, DJ Wegun) Wideografia 지코 (ZICO) - ANTI (Feat. G.Soul) MV|ANTI 지코 (ZICO) - Artist MV|ARTIST 지코 (ZICO) - BERMUDA TRIANGLE (Feat. Crush, DEAN) (ENG SUB) MV|BERMUDA TRIANGLE 지코 (ZICO) - 너는 나 나는 너 (I Am You, You Are Me) MV|IAm You, You Are Me 지코 (ZICO) - 유레카 (Feat. Zion.T) MV|Eureka 지코 (ZICO) - 사랑이었다 (Feat. LUNA of f(x)) MV|It Was Love 지코(ZICO) - Boys and Girls (Feat. Babylon) Official Music Video|Boys and Girls 지코 (ZICO) - VENI VIDI VICI (Feat. DJ Wegun) MV|VENI VIDI VICI 지코 (ZICO) - 말해 Yes Or No (Feat. PENOMECO, The Quiett) MV|Yes Or No 지코 (ZICO) - Tough Cookie (Feat. Don Mills) MV|Tough Cookie 지코 (ZICO) - 오만과 편견 (Feat. SURAN) MV|Pride and Prejudice 지코 (ZICO) - Well Done (Feat. Ja Mezz) (Official Video)|Well Done Tatuaże right|220px # na prawej klatce piersiowej napis "John the Apostle" - jest to nawiązanie do znaczenia jego imienia: Jiho (지호) w języku koreańskim oznacza John, czyli Jan a według wiary jaką wyznaje jest to imię Jana Apostoła. # poniżej napis "God save Paulus" niepotwierdzone. # na lewej koło napisu tatuaż z wizerunkiem jego mamy. # na prawym ramieniu postać św. Weroniki z chustą na której widnieje wizerunek Jezusa. Ten tatuaż ma kilka znaczeń: : - opowiada o św Weronice, która otarła twarz z krwi i potu Jezusa podczas Jego drogi krzyżowej po czym otrzymała odbicie Jego wizerunku, : - również greckie znaczenie imienia Weronika oznacza "ta, która przynosi zwycięstwo", : - jest to także nawiązanie do jego babci, która posiadała takie imię, # powyżej prawego nadgarstka został przedstawiony Sejong the Great - czwarty władca Korei. # wzdłuż prawego tułowia zapisana rzymskimi numerami jego data urodzin. # wzdłuż lewego tułowia widnieją sygnaturki pszczół będące symbolem pierwszej wygranej Block B z dnia 13 października 2013 oraz fandomu BBC. Ciekawostki osobowe= # wzrost: ≈ 182cm # waga: ≈ 65kg # grupa krwi: 0 # rodzina: rodzice, starszy brat (Taewoon Jiseok, ur.1990) # szkoła: Seoul Music High School # religia: chrześcijanin i katolik # ma starszego brata TaeWoona, który należał do zespołu SPEED # rysuje lewą ręką, a pisze prawą # ma problemy z orientacją w terenie # ma na ciele "małą" kolekcje tatuaży # mówi, że jego największą zaletą jest jego uczciwość/szczerość # podobno błagał wytwórnie, by pozwolili mu zadebiutować w dredach # nie jest dobry w robieniu aegyo # mieszkał 3 lata w Japonii # Na pierwszym koncercie Block B "Blockbuster 2014" w solowej części Zico piosenki "I'm Still Fly", dodał dodatkową zwrotkę poświęconą fanu, który zmarł w katastrofie promu Sewol. # Zico udział w pogrzebie swojej fanki, która zmarła przez tragiczny wypadek promu Sewol. Członkowie rodziny dziewczyny wiedzieli, że była wielkim fanem Zico i dzięki znajomościom byli w stanie skontaktować się z zarządcą Block B. Uczestniczył w pogrzebie dziewczyny i pocieszyał rodzinę. # Uczęszczał do Liceum Muzycznego w Seulu # Ukończył z wyróżnieniem Uniwersytet Dong Ah Instytut Mediów i Sztuki |-|z Block B= # zajmuje się budzeniem członków rano # po ich skandalu na Tajwanie, ogolił głowę na znak przeprosin # pracuje nad wszystkimi albumami Block B # pomimo, że jest liderem jest 2 najmłodszym członkiem w zespole # członkowie zespołu twierdzą, że Zico ma najwięcej fanek z nich wszystkich # W 2012 roku zdiagnozowano u niego guzki w gardle, więc nie mógł aktywnie uczestniczyć w promocjach "Nanlina" w Japonii. |-|kariera= # chciałby współpracować z CL(2NE1) # był sędzią w programie SMTM4 # współpracował z wieloma koreańskimi artystami np. Park Boram, Rap Monster (BTS), Giriboy # brał udział w przesłuchaniu do SM i miał być członkiem SHINee # kiedyś jego imię sceniczne brzmiał Scribble # był trainee w SM Entertainment |-|co lubi= # ideał: dziewczyna z ładnymi nogami i długimi, prostymi włosami, zabawna # zna kroki do piosenki "Crazy" zespołu Teen Top # ulubiony kolor: czarny # jego ulubiona piosenka na karaoke to SS501 - Warning # bardzo lubi Hello Kitty # uwielbia oglądać amerykańskie komedie # jego ulubiony gadżet/dodatek to buty # lubi czytać # jego hobby to zakupy, w ten sposób rozładowuje stres |-|relacje= # przyjaźni się z Mino (WINNER) # zna Kyunga od czasów liceum ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | Ask | Drama Wikia Kategoria:Raper Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Kompozytor Kategoria:Soliści Kategoria:Solista Kategoria:Debiut 2011 Kategoria:Seven Seasons Entertainment Kategoria:Model Kategoria:MC Kategoria:Producenci Kategoria:Członek zespołu